


Acho que ainda te amo

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluffy d+, layho, sulay - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Então pera aí, eu vou fugir desses teus olhos antes que eu tenha certeza. [S U L A Y]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Acho que ainda te amo

Quanto tempo leva-se para deixar de amar alguém?

Havia quem dissesse que só se ama uma vez na vida e o amor, amor de verdade, nunca morre dentro do peito. Também havia quem dissesse que o tempo cura tudo, até o mais avassalador dos amores. Eventualmente você se esquece dele e ama outra pessoa na mesma medida.

Junmyeon sabia que há muito aquela chama estava imperceptível, mas não tinha certeza se estava mesmo apagada. Conforme ajeitava a gravata ao redor do pescoço e se encarava no espelho, pronto para sair daquele banheiro e encontrar a realidade que o esperava lá fora, se pegava analisando aquela ansiedade que vinha deixar um gelo na boca do seu estômago e constatando que talvez não tivesse mesmo apagado. Pensou, por muito tempo, que o sentimento por Yixing tinha morrido e não passava de uma lembrança boa, sem saber que encontrá-lo inesperadamente no encontro anual do colégio faria suas mãos suarem.

Os olhares tinham se encontrando numa cena digna de novela e ele estava tão bonito que chegava a doer. _Doeu_. Junmyeon teve que desviar o foco daquela direção e engolir em seco antes de ir até ali, no banheiro, onde permanecia encarando a própria imagem no espelho e tentando se convencer de que não era mais um adolescente e que não devia mais sentir aquele tipo de coisa. _Por Deus_ , por que estava sentindo aquele tipo de coisa?

Yixing costumava bagunçar seu estômago, causar suor em suas palmas e agitar seu coração quando ainda eram jovens, apaixonados e trocavam beijos como dois viciados. Devia ter acabado naquela época. _Devia_. Yixing devia estar na China, como esteve por todos aqueles anos. _Devia_. Afinal, aquele tinha sido o motivo daquelas palavras duras que machucaram o Junmyeon do passado.

“Vou embora, voltar para a China. Não vamos mais poder ficar juntos.”

E o Kim se prendeu ao fato de que ele iria _embora_ , então não teria que ver seu rosto nunca mais, não teria que vê-lo com outras pessoas, não teria que enfrentar as borboletas no estômago cada vez que olhasse em seus olhos e se lembrasse de encará-los durante muito tempo antes de beijá-lo.

Que droga, não queria mesmo ter que vê-lo de perto outra vez.

 _Junma, você é um adulto_ , pensou. Encarou o rosto no espelho com a expressão confiante mais forçada que nunca e ergueu o queixo, como se aquilo o fizesse parecer mais corajoso. Talvez tivesse inflado o peito num símbolo de coragem também — ou era só porque estava achando difícil demais respirar direito. _Pare de se esconder como se fosse um garotinho. Vá até lá. Dê oi. Diga que ele está ótimo. Saia de perto e converse com os seus amigos. Tudo vai ficar bem._

Antes que pudesse tentar agir de acordo com o plano, ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e quem passou por ela não poderia ter sido mais inconveniente ao arruiná-lo.

— Algumas coisas não mudam, Juni — Yixing disse, sorridente.

— Hm... Do que você está falando? — perguntou, desconfiado e um pouco esperançoso. Talvez ele também estivesse sentindo aqueles sintomas ridículos de um bobo apaixonado. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido no peito.

— Você ainda se esconde de mim no banheiro — ele soprou um riso, se aproximando do Kim com aquela expressão divertida no rosto. — Você tá ótimo. Como tem passado?

Não sabia se decepcionado ou contente com a ideia de que Yixing ainda se lembrava de coisas daquele tipo, Junmyeon forçou um sorriso e se deixou falar naturalmente sobre o que o ex-namorado tinha perdido durante todo aquele tempo que passou fora e teve que enfiar as mãos nos bolsos do paletó por não saber o que fazer com elas, era sempre assim quando estava nervoso. De repente se perguntou se ele não se lembraria disso também.

O chinês também falava, deixando os detalhes de lado só para contar sobre como tinha conseguido empreender em seu país de origem e andava bem com as finanças, e disso Junmyeon entendia bem, por isso passaram alguns minutos dentro do banheiro.

Tentava amenizar as reações do próprio corpo com aquilo de não olhar para o rosto do ex por muito tempo e nem tirar as mãos de dentro do casaco enquanto o ouvia, porque Yixing tinha um olhar intenso demais para resistir, estava bonito demais para resistir e Junmyeon, aparentemente, ainda amava demais para resistir.

— Ah, eu trouxe isso — o Zhang tirou de dentro de um dos bolsos um cordão de prata bem curtinho e fino. No meio dele, um pingente de meia lua que o coreano conhecia bem. — Eu sabia que ia acabar te encontrando aqui.

Ao pegar a peça e analisar de perto, constatou que era exatamente a que se lembrava de ter atirado na direção do ex-namorado quando ele contou que iria embora.

Yixing tinha presenteado Junmyeon com aquele bracelete logo no início do namoro, uma forma de selar o relacionamento sem que os pais desconfiassem.

Naturalmente, um sorriso pequeno moldou seus lábios e voltou a olhar para o maior.

— Você guardou por todo esse tempo? — perguntou o óbvio, maravilhado demais para se importar em parecer inabalável.

Yixing acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

— Prometi a mim mesmo que um dia eu voltaria para te devolver — contou.

Com o coração batendo mais forte que antes e uma sensação fria na garganta, Junmyeon pensou que...

Se amamos verdadeiramente apenas uma pessoa na vida, Yixing era ela.

Era a sua pessoa.


End file.
